


Имею право

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: На что вы готовы ради своего ребёнка?





	1. 1.

Брошенные на стол документы уныло шевелил ветер, переворачивал пожелтевшие бумаги, готовый сильным порывом смести их листопадом на пол.

В пустом, без стекла, проёме окна неподвижной статуей замер человек. Он смотрел куда-то перед собой, не замечая стылого осеннего ветра, мелкой мороси, бьющей в лицо, не слыша окриков и приказов в коммуникатор. В голове было непривычно тесно от мыслей. Он никогда ни о чём не думал, незачем было, получал приказы, выполнял их и отбывал на хранение до поступления новых распоряжений. Всё легко, просто и чётко. Но одного неверного, брошенного на старые документы взгляда хватило, чтобы чётко выстроенная в голове программа мигнула и отключилась, оставляя его один на один с мыслями.

Зимний вновь обернулся к столу.

«Эксперимент 1347.

Зимний Солдат. Новое поколение».

Какая-то неизвестная ему Эмили Найт родила двадцать с лишним лет назад от него ребёнка. От него, орудия Гидры. Но ведь от винтовок не рожают.

– Твою мать, Зимний, ты за что там хуем зацепился? Как слышишь меня?

Зимний вздрогнул, смёл со стола всё, что нашёл на Эмили Найт, на своего сына, свернул и запрятал глубоко во внутренний карман, чтобы потом в тишине решить, что делать дальше.

***

Джек сидел в своей гостиной и методично напивался. Ему жизнь была не мила. Отец приблизил к себе этого грёбаного фермерского сыночка, чёртову деревенщину! Дал ему должность, которая по праву принадлежала Джеку! А Джека теперь ждало разбирательство, потому что отец заявил, что это он виноват в гибели разведгруппы сто двадцать седьмого полка!

Джек был зол, пьян, а ещё он чувствовал себя очень усталым. Сколько бы он ни бился, сколько ни старался, отец относился к нему как к грязи на подошве. И Джек не понимал почему. Он всеми силами старался показать, что достоин титула и в будущем – короны. Он столького достиг! Но всё было бесполезно…

Джек налил себе ещё джина, едва не плеснув мимо стакана, и всхлипнул. Сейчас, в одиночестве, он мог позволить себе слёзы. И не видел в них ничего дурного.

***

Зимний приник к окулярам бинокля, выкрутил верньеры почти на максимум и теперь прекрасно видел в большое панорамное окно всю гостиную пентхауса одного из домов в элитном районе Шайло.

Найти сына не составило труда.

Несколько недель на сбор информации по проекту, тщательно подстроенная диверсия, побег, перелёт через океан в багажном отделении среди сумок и чемоданов до Франции. Найти детский дом, куда отправили оказавшегося совершенно обычным ребёнка, было проще простого. Гидра всё документировала, каждый шаг, любую последовательность действий.

А вот дальше начались сложности.

В детских домах обычно не выдавали такие сведения даже за деньги. Зимний, конечно, умел спрашивать так, чтобы ему точно ответили, но светиться не хотел. Он прекрасно знал, что Гидра так просто не купится на обгоревший до неузнаваемости труп без левой руки и станет искать. А потому ночью влез в архив усыновлённых детей и через два часа уже двигался в сторону маленького королевства Гильбоа.

***

Прорыдавшись о своей проклятой судьбе, Джек залпом опрокинул в себя остатки джина и свернулся на новёхоньком кожаном диване в гостиной, чувствуя, как поддувает в поясницу. Ему было отчаянно жалко себя.

В голове теснились мысли, не давали уснуть.

У Джека не было своих людей в столице, даже во дворце, потому что он слишком мало времени проводил здесь: военная академия, потом поле боя. Джек не знал тайн и интриг дворца – не успевал узнать за короткие дни отпуска с фронта. Он только чувствовал, что ни мать, ни отец, ни сестра ему не рады.

Дворец Джек ощущал враждебной территорией. Вымечтанный отцом город – тоже. Тут везде были любопытные глаза и камеры, всем хотелось знать, чем занят принц, с кем он развлекается, кто его очередная пассия.

Свой пентхаус Джек не ощущал домом – слишком редко здесь бывал, да и не нравился ему этот сверхсовременный, из стекла и металла, интерьер. Но у принца должно быть всё самое лучшее, вот Джек и купил этот пентхаус в самом понтовом доме нового Шайло.

И даже здесь за Джеком шпионили, он не сомневался. Прислугу-то подбирала Томасина, а она никогда не любила Джека, зато всегда была верна королю. И Джек даже в собственный дом не мог привести того, кто ему нравился. Вместо этого таскал девиц, чьих имён и лиц не помнил уже наутро.

Джек нащупал в кармане брюк телефон, подумал, не позвонить ли Джо, но тот настолько не любил, когда Джек пил…

– Господи, пусть уже всё это кончится, – пробормотал Джек и закрыл глаза.

***

Пробраться мимо консьержа, обойти все камеры, электронные замки в мирном городе, не привыкшем к постоянной войне, не составило особого труда, как и вскрыть тяжёлую дверь со сложным на вид замком.

Зимний обошёл пентхаус, лишь один раз бросив взгляд на спящего, пьяного вдрызг мальчишку. У него были сейчас заботы поважнее.

Смяв в железном кулаке жучки и парочку камер, он смыл обломки следящих устройств в унитаз и прошёл в гостиную, сел в кресло напротив и принялся ждать.

Обнаружив среди документов об усыновлении те, что принадлежали его сыну, и прочитав имя усыновителя, Зимний даже немного засомневался в его реальности. Особенно когда выяснилось, кто такая эта Роза Бенджамин. Зимний тогда ещё подивился незамутнённости этой женщины. Кто оформляет сироту на настоящее имя, если не хочет, чтобы информация о нём потом стала кому-то доступной? Но он был почему-то уверен на все сто: королева не хотела бы огласки, что наследник престола – Зимний долго разглядывал фотографию статного юноши в военной форме – не сын своего отца.

***

Джек проснулся оттого, что совсем замёрз. Он долго ёжился, пытаясь заснуть снова, но в конце концов потёр лицо ладонями и сел на диване. В комнате было совсем темно. Пентхаус был слишком высоко, чтобы до него долетал свет от уличных фонарей, а безлунное небо за окнами было совсем чёрным.

Джек поднялся, пошатываясь, дошёл до выключателя, зажёг свет, повернулся и шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь нащупать пистолет, которого при нём не было – в кресле напротив дивана сидел и смотрел на Джека хмурый обросший мужик в чёрной полувоенной одежде.

– Кто ты? – выпалил Джек. – Как ты вошёл? Что тебе от меня нужно?

Зимний даже не шелохнулся.

– Сядь, – велел он.

За те несколько часов, пока его сын спал, похрапывая на диване, Зимний успел отдохнуть, единственное – надо было сделать инъекции препаратов, поддерживающих функционал модификанта без сбоев, не давая выхода адреналину.

Джек на ослабевших ногах дошёл до дивана и упал на него. Он испугался. От незнакомца веяло нешуточной опасностью, на такие вещи у Джека было отменное чутьё. А ещё его левая ладонь – Джек глазам не поверил! – была полностью металлической.

– Читай.

Так же без каких-либо эмоций Зимний сунул в его руки документы об усыновлении Эрика Найта Розой Бенджамин, записи о пересечении королевой границы с Францией с младенцем Джонатаном Бенджамином, которого, по официальным бумагам, возили на медицинское обследование в малоизвестную клинику в Лионе, где и находился тот самый детский дом.

Джек прочёл документы в первый раз – французский он знал хорошо. Сходил на кухню за водой, выпил. Прочёл второй. Начал читать в третий, хотя и так всё было понятно.

– Значит, Эрик Найт, – потерянно сказал он. – И отец неизвестен…

Теперь-то хоть что-то объяснялось: и холодность матери, и нелюбовь отца. Он им никто. Чужой. Зачем-то усыновлённый в королевскую семью подкидыш. Но тогда зачем эта байка о близнецах? Зачем это всё?

– Хотя бы понятно, почему я так не похож на них, – глупо сказал Джек.

– Я отец, – отозвался Зимний, зачесал пятернёй волосы назад так, чтобы открыть полностью лицо. – И ты похож на меня, а не этого Сайласа.

Зимний внимательно следил за эмоциями, движениями, мимикой новообретённого сына, готовый в любой момент подавить сопротивление, скрутить и устроить остывать на диване, но Джек реагировал необычно для человека, которому выдали такую новость.

Джек внимательно вгляделся в его лицо – чуть более широкое, чем у самого Джека, довольно молодое. Щетина не скрывала ямочку на подбородке – видимо, фамильную. Те же брови, те же характерные морщинки на лбу, почти такие же глаза и скулы… Не надо было никакого анализа, чтобы понять: они действительно родственники.

– А сколько тебе лет? – спросил Джек. – Как тебя зовут? Ты только что узнал? Ты сам из Гильбоа или из Франции?

Зимний нахмурился. Существовало слишком много вопросов, ответы на которые были ему неизвестны. А Зимний очень не любил чего-то не знать. Не один десяток раз стёртая обнулением память не желала делиться подробностями, да и Зимний не особо понимал, было ли что вспоминать.

– Узнал месяц назад. На одной из миссий нашёл бумаги о твоём рождении. Навёл справки и нашёл тебя, – Зимний помолчал, подбирая слова, высчитывая, какой уровень доступа был у Джека к информации, и тут же одёрнул себя: он уже не в Гидре. – Я мало что смог понять о себе. В строю с сорок пятого года, последняя база была в Штатах, там же лаборатория, где я нашёл документы и где родился ты. Имя… я Зимний Солдат.

– Так я по рождению американец? – удивился Джек. – Надо же… Слушай, Зимний Солдат – это позывной, а не имя. Ты… ты странный. – Он почесал в затылке. – С сорок пятого года в строю? Сейчас две тысячи восьмой. Это получается, ты… тебе же, получается, больше восьмидесяти?! А выглядишь от силы на тридцать. Почему? Кто ты вообще такой? База, лаборатория, миссия… Ты чей-то военный проект? И я проект? Так?

– Зимний Солдат, модифицированное сверхсекретное оружие Гидры. – Взгляд Зимнего стал пустым и холодным. – Создавался для войны.

Он поднялся одним слитным движением, скинул куртку, оголяя левую руку.

– Ты – результат эксперимента по созданию нового поколения Солдат. Выяснялось, способны ли мои характеристики передаваться следующему поколению. Эмили Найт мне неизвестна. Найти не смог.

Джек встал, подошёл, потрогал металлическую руку, красную звезду на плече.

– Это протез, да? Я, похоже, не удался, раз от меня избавились? Я тоже военный, офицер разведки. А что такое Гидра? Что-то я помню… в школе учил. Слушай, ты голодный? Хочешь есть?

Желудок Зимнего громко заурчал.

– Микрофлора после последнего крио восстановлена на девяносто три процента. Физическая потребность в еде восемьдесят один процент, – сухо отчитался он, глядя куда-то перед собой, моргнул и добавил уже нормальным голосом: – Да, хочу.

– Эк тебя переехало… – пробормотал Джек и полез в холодильник. – О, паприкаш есть! Будешь паприкаш? Я сейчас разогрею.

Он подогрел кастрюлю паприкаша, достал хлеб, мясную нарезку, сыр. Он и сам хотел есть, а ещё в Джеке бурлило возбуждение. Он не сын Сайласу и Розе! Не брат Мишель! Он ничего, совершенно ничего им не должен! Ни послушания, ни любви, ни верности – ничего! Они ему чужие!

Это было такое облегчение, что Джеку казалось, что он сейчас взлетит.

Он приготовил кофе – это он умел. Поставил перед Зимним Солдатом чашку, сливки, сахар, налил себе, сел напротив.

– Ешь, – сказал он. – Кайли вкусно готовит.

– Профдеформация, – наконец подобрав верное слово, ответил Зимний, вымыл руки в раковине на кухне, тщательно вытер металлическую ладонь салфетками и сел за стол.

Есть хотелось невероятно. Аккуратно отламывая от хлеба куски, Зимний молча смёл всё, что было в тарелке, облизал губы. Этого ему было мало, но он потом успеет восполнить силы белковыми концентратами.

– Гидра, – отставив тарелку в сторону, принялся рассказывать он. – Организация по достижению мирового порядка. Её агенты есть во всех структурах от законодательной власти до здравоохранения и образования.

– И в Гильбоа? – спросил Джек, накладывая Зимнему Солдату добавку. – А ты от них сбежал? Тебя будут искать?

Сметя вторую порцию, Зимний благодарно кивнул.

– Про Европу мало информации, не искал. Могу пробить по старым каналам, но пока опасно. Недавно ушёл. Плохо замёл следы. Ищут.

Джек задумался.

– Что я могу для тебя сделать? – спросил он.

– Нет, – качнул головой Зимний. – Что _я_ могу для тебя сделать?

Джек улыбнулся ему.

– Ты уже много сделал, – сказал он. – Я всю жизнь мучился, не понимая, почему в родной семье ко мне относятся как к чужому… а я и есть чужой. Знать, что я ничего не должен Бенджаминам – это такое облегчение! Такая свобода! Правда, это значит, что я не имею права на корону Гильбоа…

– Могу тебе достать и корону. Бенджамины тебе должны, – вынес вердикт Зимний, растянув губы в подобии улыбки.

– О! – серые глаза Джека вспыхнули хищным огнём. – Действительно. А что ты умеешь?

– Модификация Зимний Солдат… – Зимний сбился. – Много что. Диверсант, разведчик, один заменю отряд спецназа, снайпер, штурмовик. По факту, небольшую базу с количеством боевых единиц не больше ста способен зачистить в одиночку за полтора часа. Расстояние стрельбы из снайперки два с половиной километра. Любое вооружение, управление всем, у чего есть двигатель.

– Потрясающе! – искренне сказал Джек. – А давай придумаем тебе имя, сделаем документы – у меня есть связи – и… скинем Сайласа с доски!


	2. 2.

– Возьми меня телохранителем, – первое, что сказал Зимний ранним утром, бесшумно возникнув за спиной Джека.

За остаток ночи он многое успел обдумать, многое решить для себя. Раз у него есть ребёнок, значит, он человек, у которого тоже должны были быть родители или хотя бы какое-никакое детство, должно быть имя, но с воспоминаниями было глухо. Какие-то образы бессистемно возникали в голове, но яснее от этого не делалось. Единственное, что Зимний уяснил для себя – это то, что сына в обиду он не даст. И так столько времени потерял. А Джеку явно жилось несладко, несмотря на статус.

Джек вздрогнул и чуть не выронил бритву.

– Уф, ты меня напугал! – воскликнул он. – Давай всё это за завтраком обсудим? Кайли уже приготовила на нас двоих.

– Твоя прислуга… Кто ещё имеет доступ сюда? – спросил Зимний, глянул на дверь ванной комнаты. – Необходимо придумать причину моего нахождения здесь для тех, кто за тобой следит.

– Кайли, – начал перечислять Джек, вытираясь. – Стюарт – это мой шофёр и телохранитель. Есть ещё пара телохранителей, но я их беру с собой только в загул по клубам. – Он задумался. – Это дело, пожалуй, можно будет и отложить пока. У меня свои причины поддерживать репутацию «принца вечеринок», конечно… но это может обождать. К тому же, Сайлас всё равно знает.

Зимний задумчивым взглядом окинул Джека в зеркале ванной, признавая неплохую форму, тут же мыслями съехав в сторону боевых групп, с которыми он работал, тряхнул головой.

– Проверю. Водителя не пускай дальше двери, телохранителей не пускай дальше холла. Следящие устройства стояли по всему дому, не только на первом этаже, – перечислял Зимний то, что считал для себя элементарным. – Что Сайлас знает? Эта информация может тебе угрожать?

– Я… – замялся Джек, – я гей. Предпочитаю мужчин, с женщинами сплю только для отвода глаз. Сайлас узнал. Если это станет широко известно, мне не жить. Гильбоа очень религиозная страна.

– Значит, никто не должен узнать. Постоянный любовник в курсе, чем тебе может грозить раскрытие ваших отношений? Если нет постоянного, повремени до того момента, как станешь королём, – никак не отреагировав на информацию об ориентации сына, ответил Зимний.

Хорошо было бы знать имена всех, кто хоть как-то контактирует с Джеком. Лишать его общества Зимний не собирался, менять как-то его жизнь – тоже. Он лишь хотел помочь, сделать для сына хоть что-то хорошее, раз полюбить был не в силах. Не знал он, что такое любовь, но везде написано, что родители должны любить своих детей.

– В курсе, но он… – скривился Джек над яичными рулетиками с беконом и овощами. – Не знаю, – вздохнул он. – Джо считает, что я должен открыться и всё такое… Я не хочу. Просто он единственный, кто любит меня не за то, что я принц, понимаешь? На меня вешаются из-за денег, из-за титула, из-за всего этого. А на меня самого всем насрать.

– А что к нему чувствуешь ты? Я в чувствах… не очень.

Зимний потёр начавшую отрастать щетину, делавшую его ещё более непохожим на Джека, что в их ситуации было несомненным плюсом. Меньше вопросов у окружающих раньше времени.

– Я… – Джек задумался. – Я не знаю. Мне с ним легко, ну, когда он не начинает агитировать за права секс-меньшинств. Секс неплохой. Но в остальном… Не могу сказать, что я люблю его. Это, скорее, отдушина. Да и вообще, я три дня как с фронта, – он потёр отметину от приклада гефского солдата на лбу. – Слушай, тебе нужно имя, и мне надо будет сделать твою фотографию, чтобы заказать документы. Ты совсем не помнишь, как тебя раньше звали? Ну, до того, как ты стал Зимним Солдатом? Было же у тебя имя?

– Я не знаю, – качнул головой Зимний. – Воспоминаний нет, обрывки, лица. Имя помню, Джеймс, моё – не моё, не знаю, – Зимний нахмурился. – Оно мне не нравилось.

– Ну тогда давай Леон Скарлатти? – предложил Джек. – Ты не против?

Зимний пожал плечами. Это имя ничем не отличалось от любого другого – всего лишь новый позывной, коими его награждали кураторы, сменяя один другого.

– Принято, – согласился Зимний. – Я Леон Скарлатти, твой телохранитель?

– Да, – кивнул Джек. – Сейчас я тебя сфотографирую и отправлю фото и данные одному моему контакту в управлении разведки. К вечеру или завтра будут документы, и ты сможешь везде ходить со мной. Ну, почти везде. Подумай, что тебе надо, кроме документов?

Джек чувствовал себя странно окрылённым. Это была совершенно детская эмоция потерянного ребёнка: «Папа пришёл за мной! Я больше не один во враждебном мире!» Хотелось обнимать Зимнего Солдата, виснуть у него на шее, но Джек подумал, что Зимний Солдат такого может не понять. У него было явно что-то не то с эмоциями.

– Твоё разрешение действовать на своё усмотрение, всё остальное я привёз с собой. И… – Леон – Зимний почему-то впервые не мог звать себя новым позывным, что-то внутри восставало против этого – сбился, остро глянул на Джека. – Можно мне наедине звать тебя… сыном?

– Да… папа, – улыбнулся ему Джек.

***

Джо позвонил Джеку, когда тот выполз с разбирательства еле живой. Старые пердуны – генералы и полковники, которые давно забыли запах пороха и окопной грязи, – по косточкам разбирали каждое действие Джека во время той проклятой операции. Задавали и задавали вопросы, выворачивали наизнанку каждый его шаг.

Джек был вымотан и зол. И когда в телефоне высветилось имя Джозефа, рявкнул в трубку:

– Не звони мне больше!

– Но Джек… – заблеял Лейсил. – Я знаю, что ты в Шайло, я видел светские новости. Я так хочу тебя увидеть.

– Я не хочу, – ответил Джек. – Всё, баста, довольно. Не звони мне, не пиши и не пытайся встретиться!

– Джек, я…

Джек сбросил звонок и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Вот только Джо ему сейчас не хватало! С его благоглупостями, пропагандой и – чего греха таить – довольно тощей задницей.

– Стюарт, домой, – велел Джек.

– Во дворец? – спросил водитель.

– Что? Нет! Домой, я же сказал!

***

Стоило Джеку покинуть утром пентхаус, Зимний не стал засиживаться. Шайло он осмотреть в день приезда так и не успел, сразу же отправившись повидаться с сыном. А сейчас стоило исправить это досадное упущение.

Выбрав из вещей Джека самое просторное и неброское, Зимний вышел в город, снова не попавшись на глаза не особо внимательному консьержу, которого в скором времени хорошо было бы заменить на своего человека, как только у него появятся свои люди.

Первые полчаса он просто гулял по городу, заглядывал в магазинчики, всматривался в лица людей, замечая только одному ему понятное – Шайло действительно мирный город, его жители не были отягощены муками совести, не боялись за свою жизнь. Они сновали по улицам, открыто смеялись, нисколько не скрывая эмоций, не прячась. Среди такой толпы затеряться несложно, они не ждут подвоха, не озираются, не сторонятся незнакомцев.

После Зимний осмотрел все прилегающие к дому Джека улицы, даже спустился в канализацию, и признал, что увести сына незамеченным сможет как минимум тремя путями. Удовлетворительно.

И напоследок оставил магазины. Если он хочет быть рядом и не бросаться в глаза, не выделяться, то должен и выглядеть как все.

Деньги у Зимнего были, потому он не стал скупиться и искать где подешевле. Всё же придётся ехать во дворец и, значит, надо соответствовать, а уж Зимний как никто умел мимикрировать.

Три хороших строгих костюма, с десяток рубашек, пять галстуков, две пары перчаток, качественные ботинки, домашняя удобная одежда, нижнее бельё – всё это он перетаскал в пентхаус за три ходки. И ещё за четыре перенёс почти весь свой арсенал, сгрузив в комнату, выделенную ему Джеком.

Когда Джек вернулся, отец вышел ему навстречу. Джек шагнул к нему, обнял, ткнулся лбом в плечо и застыл. В груди Зимнего что-то сжалось, вспыхнуло жаром, окутывая тело, оживляя его. Подняв руку, он аккуратно прижал Джека к себе, погладил по голове.

– С возвращением, сынок.

– Папа, – еле слышно всхлипнул Джек. – Я так устал, – ещё тише сказал он. А потом добавил: – Я привёз тебе документы и сказал Кайли, что ты мой телохранитель и будешь жить у меня.

Подхватив сына на руки, Зимний дошёл до дивана, сел, устраивая Джека удобнее на своих коленях, снова погладил по спине.

– Расскажи, что произошло.

Джек кривовато улыбнулся. Он был взрослый. Давно взрослый. Но его папа – его настоящий отец – баюкал его на коленях как ребёнка. И это было так приятно, почти до боли.

– Старые хрычи в штабе потрепали нервы, – пожаловался Джек. – Да ещё Джозеф звонил… Я его послал. Не до него мне.

– Распустишь их потом с волчьим билетом, – поддержал Зимний, не переставая гладить. – А твой Джозеф либо поймёт, как надо, ну, либо сам виноват. Ты ответь, что мне сделать с Сайласом. Покушение, самоубийство, похищение, несчастный случай, сумасшествие?

– Знаешь… – задумчиво произнес Джек, – лучше всего, конечно, сумасшествие. Но я совершенно не представляю, как это организовать, папа.

– Это уже моя забота, сынок, – отозвался Зимний, уже зная, что и как будет делать. – Кем ещё мне стоит заняться?

– Томасина, – выдохнул Джек. – Убей её, пожалуйста. Она… она ужасна. И абсолютно предана королю.

План в голове Зимнего выстроился сразу, как только Джек обозначил ему мишени.

Убить личного советника короля – самое простое, что можно придумать. Её могли ограбить поздно ночью, сбить пьяный в дымину водитель, кирпич упасть на голову – есть где фантазии разгуляться. Но Томасину Зимний решил оставить напоследок, как раз разберётся, чем она так не угодила Джеку и много ли желающих свести с ней счёты, а вот с королём надо действовать как можно быстрее, чтобы Его Величество сотворить ничего особо не успел.

– В душ, ужинать и в постель, – велел Зимний, ссадив Джека с колен и поцеловав его в лоб.

– Да, папа, – улыбнулся Джек.

Проследив, чтобы Джек поел как следует, Зимний сел за кухонный стол и поставил перед собой небольшой пластиковый контейнер. Откинул крышку и вытащил из специальной выемки ампулу с желтоватой жидкостью, встряхнул её, прикинув, сколько капель будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить королю незабываемый день.

Мозг работал без сбоев. Зимний всего несколько часов назад вколол себе очередную убойную дозу химии и чувствовал себя как надо. Сейчас ему нельзя раскисать, нельзя, чтобы накрыло отходняком и он стал бесполезен, хотя понимал, что именно эти инъекции и блокируют возвращение памяти. Но сейчас он нужен Джеку, должен ему помочь.

На столе заняли своё место небольшая спиртовка, пара тиглей, фарфоровое блюдце, ампулы, как та, что он разглядывал, порошковая глюкоза, стеклянная палочка и пустые желатиновые капсулы.

Руки действовали самостоятельно, не загружая мозг, давая ему время просчитать все нюансы.

Вскрыть ампулу, одну-вторую-третью…-шестую, слить их содержимое в тигель, зажечь спиртовку. Аккуратно удерживая тигель железными пальцами, дать жидкости закипеть, поменять цвет с желтоватого на коричневый, другой рукой вскрыть бутыль с глюкозой, отсыпать на фарфоровое блюдце ровно сорок грамм и тонкой струйкой влить коричневую жидкость. На кухне резко пахнуло миндалём и сладостью карамели.

Зимний тряхнул баночкой с заполненными психотропным ядом капсулами – одна штука, и из всех щелей на короля будут пялиться его собственные демоны.

***

Джек проснулся, даже во сне помня, что сегодня будет что-то хорошее. Он открыл глаза и вспомнил: папа!

Он привёл себя в порядок и вышел к завтраку.

– Папа! – крикнул он. – Ты дома?

Зимний вынырнул из кухни, держа в руке кружку, над которой поднимался парок.

– Дома, – улыбнулся он. – Садись, Кайли приготовила завтрак. Умная девочка, сразу поняла, что от неё требуется.

На столе, лоснясь масляными брызгами, стояла тарелка с тонкими ажурными блинами и несколько баночек с джемом.

– Я не знал, какой ты больше любишь, – развёл руками Зимний.

– Я всякий люблю, – улыбнулся Джек. – Спасибо, папа. Роза… ну, королева… так упёрлась в здоровое питание, что я сладкое ем только здесь.

Окинув Джека оценивающим взглядом, Зимний согласно кивнул.

– На сладкое налегать не стоит, даже если ты каждый день тренируешься. В идеале необходимо сжигать больше калорий, чем ты потребляешь, но иногда можно, – подмигнул он, поставив перед сыном кружку с кофе.

С каждый прожитым днём Зимний вспоминал всё больше, полнее ощущал себя живым, настоящим. Возвращались чувства, эмоции и желания.

Поцеловав Джека в лоб, Зимний ушёл в свою комнату. Нужно было сделать укол, чтобы заглушить до вечера всё новое в себе.

Когда он вернулся, Джек спросил:

– Поедешь сегодня со мной? Мне надо во дворец и потом встретиться с дядей… хотя какой он мне дядя? Вот кого терпеть не могу. Мерзкий скользкий ублюдок.

– Я теперь всегда с тобой, – ответил Зимний и поправил идеально подогнанный по его фигуре пиджак. Он потратил половину ночи, вспарывая подкладку и вшивая дополнительные кармашки для ножей, и сейчас весь его костюм был прекрасной заменой тактического, только более мирной и светской.

Джек удивился, каким незаметным отец выглядел во дворце. Не более чем тень принца. Только Томасина бросила на него острый взгляд, но ни слова ни сказала.

Зимний ходил следом, не отставая ни на шаг, при том успевая слушать и смотреть по сторонам. Он с первых минут невзлюбил Томасину за излишнюю понятливость, но и она была несовершенна в своей человеческой природе и не могла уследить за всем разом, так что всыпать в чай королю содержимое одной из капсул оказалось элементарно.

– Смотри, будет интересно, – шепнул он Джеку, вновь занимая место за его плечом.

Джек степенно пил несладкий некрепкий чай с лимоном, натянуто улыбаясь на подколки короля и недовольное выражение лица королевы.

– А где Давид? – спросила Мишель, мило похлопав глазками.

– Ещё не хватало, чтобы капитан Шепард пил чай с королевской семьёй! – возмутилась Роза. – Мишель, о чём ты только думаешь?

– Ну он же герой!

– Герой – пуп горой, – буркнул Сайлас и принялся энергично стряхивать с себя что-то невидимое, а потом облизал пальцы. – Отдам тебя за него, если он принесёт мне сотню яиц гефских солдат. Нет, две сотни! Три! Собственноручно! И ты, – он ткнул пальцем в дочь, – сделаешь себе из них ожерелье!

Роза выпучила глаза, глядя на мужа. Джек прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

Весь день Сайлас развлекал окружающих неуместными выкриками и призывами брать штурмом склады, чтобы отвоевать наконец бобриный замок и всю подводную казну. Советники шарахались от короля, не зная, как реагировать. Чувство самосохранения твердило о том, что надо слушаться беспрекословно, а вот здравый смысл советовал не связываться со всем этим.

Заседание Совета в итоге превратилось в балаган. Притом Сайлас явно не понимал, почему на него пялятся все как один, а его любимец Шепард едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех.

– Было весело? – спросил Зимний, выводя машину с парковки перед залом Совета. – Вот завтра страшно будет.

– Завтра мне не надо во дворец, – сказал Джек. – У меня разбирательство. Это же не на один день. А что ты с ним сделал?

– Обычный психотропный яд, разлагается в крови на составляющие всего за четверть часа, но сдвигает психику на сутки-двое, – объяснил Зимний. – Я ещё ночью прогуляюсь во дворец, посмотрю, что там и как, попугаю немного короля. Слабоват он, иные умудряются сопротивляться воздействию.

– Кто на что учился, – пробормотал Джек. – Тебя не найдут здесь? Гидра… она тебя не найдёт?

Зимний посерьёзнел. Он сам давно бы нашёл неудачника, так плохо заметающего следы, вот только Гидра не он. Там, конечно, остался его последний куратор, лучший из всех, кто был до него, знавший своё «оружие» как никто, и это настораживало, не хотелось Джеку лишних проблем.

– Я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы, даже если найдут, никак не связали с тобой.

– Я не хочу, чтобы тебя нашли, – помотал головой Джек. – Я могу тебя получше спрятать? Есть идеи?

– За твоей судьбой не следят, точно знаю, проверял, – ответил Зимний, остановил машину на подземной парковке, вышел, распахнул дверь перед Джеком. – Если светить рукой и выносить власть в открытую не буду, то, может, и не найдут. Гильбоа – маленькое королевство, на джете за десять минут пролететь можно от одного до другого края, не на всех картах есть, слабая армия, никаких нормальных военных укреплений, слабое экономически, территориально тоже не интересное. Зимнему Солдату здесь делать нечего. Но есть человек, который на это не поведётся и сможет найти.

– Он для тебя опасен? – настороженно спросил Джек. – Ты же сможешь его уничтожить?

– Опасен, но уничтожить... – Зимний хмыкнул, нажал на кнопку лифта. – Он добр ко мне был, единственный действительно добр, по-своему, правда, видел дальше спецификации, не дёргал за крючки, злость не срывал. Но только он найти и сможет. А вот захочет ли, это другой вопрос. Не бери в голову, сын, сейчас для меня главное ты и твоя жизнь.

Тихо тренькнув, двери лифта разошлись в стороны, выпуская пассажиров на последнем этаже. Зимний, привычно оттеснив Джека в сторону, вышел первый, проверил оставленные метки и без опасения открыл дверь пентхауса: за время их отсутствия никто чужой на этаж не поднимался.


	3. 3.

На следующий день телефон Джека оборвали звонками и Роза, и Мишель. Он смог ответить им только в обед, после заседания комиссии.

– Джек! – кричала в трубку Мишель и рыдала, ничего толком не говоря. – Отец, он… – и снова рыдала.

Роза оказалась конкретнее.

– Сайлас сошёл с ума, – коротко сказала она. – Он застрелил Томасину. Выпустил ей обойму в голову, а потом весь обмазался её кровью, как дикарь. Ходил по дворцу и кричал, что кругом враги, что все хотят его смерти, что… – она сглотнула. – Я вызывала врачей. Первоначального диагноза пока нет, но прогнозы очень неблагоприятные. Как освободишься, приезжай во дворец.

Зимний оторвал взгляд от телефона. Не думал он, что Сайлас сам управится с Томасиной, но так даже проще, никаких подозрений, никакого расследования. Во дворце вообще проблема сделать что-то незаметно, слишком много ушей и глаз, неудобное расположение окон, гулкие коридоры. Единственное – нужно было Сайласа ещё дня два подержать на препаратах.

– Ваше Высочество, – обратился он к Джеку. – Я подгоню машину.

– Да, Леон, я как раз закончу дела, – кивнул Джек.

В машине Джек спросил:

– А в больницу к Сайласу ты залезть сможешь?

– Смогу, – кивнул Зимний. – Как раз хотел об этом поговорить. Мне придётся оставить тебя почти на сутки, и это меня не устраивает. Я проверил твоих ребят – охрану гони ко всем чертям, Томасины больше нет, но и тебе они служить не будут, а вот Стюарт хорош, повысь его или отметь как-нибудь.

– Охрану я уже выгнал, у меня же есть ты, – сказал Джек. – Стюарта сделаю личным ассистентом. Он умный. Но, похоже, мне придётся переехать жить во дворец. Если Сайлас не вернётся, я наследник. Розу дела, кроме дел дворца, не интересуют.

Крутанув руль в сторону, Зимний подъехал к КПП дворца, приложил пластиковую карту пропуска к датчику.

– Роза не представляет опасности, а вот её брат... Он богат, а деньги очень многое могут сделать. Убивать не вижу смысла, иначе всё это свалится на тебя. Его сын, он только о нём заботится, приблизь его, вылечи, я помогу, сделай зависимым от себя, и отец с твоих рук есть будет.

– Эндрю клептоман, – сказал Джек. – Клептомания не лечится. А других зависимостей у него нет. Но с Уильямом Кроссом надо что-то делать, ты прав. Знаешь, они мне не родственники… Кросс очень опасен. И в его руках слишком много фактической, а не номинальной власти.

– Значит, спишем по-тихому, – улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида Зимний. – Приехали.

Во дворце царила атмосфера сдержанной паники. Мишель налетела на Джека, повисла на шее и разрыдалась. Роза стояла рядом и заламывала руки. Джек оглядел эту чужую ему женщину, зачем-то взявшую его в семью. Он не верил, что дело было в любви к сироте или в чём-то подобном. Королева же родила двоих детей, Джек даже видел медицинские заключения, их нашла и притащила ему Мишель, доказывая, что она на целых четыре минуты старше. Значит, Розе почему-то надо было спрятать родного сына, и она это сделала. Подкидыш Эрик Найт принял его имя, фамилию и титул, но не стал ни родным, ни любимым, ни оберегаемым.

Роза поджала губы под взглядом Джека. Интересно, а Мишель – её дочь или тоже подменыш?

– Джек, пойдём, – сказала Роза. – Надо… надо обсудить.

В личном кабинете Розы, когда всем троим подали кофе, королева сказала:

– Либо в ближайшие сутки состояние Сайласа стабилизируется, либо… Прогнозы неблагоприятны. Симптомы проскальзывали и раньше – все эти его бабочки…

Джек хмыкнул. Цену тем бабочкам он сложил давным-давно. Роза кивнула. Мишель переводила взгляд с матери на брата и обратно, явно ничего не понимая.

– Значит, если всё так и останется, придётся объявить короля недееспособным, – сказал Джек.

– Да, – кивнула Роза и посмотрела на свои ногти. – На этот счёт есть закон. Тебе придётся надеть корону. – Она глянула на Джека без любви, цепким внимательным взглядом. – Если это случится, я заберу Мишель и уеду во Францию.

– Мама, но почему? – вскинулась Мишель.

– Объясню, если понадобится, – сказала Роза. – Пока рано.

Джек понимающе кивнул. Роза сама создала ситуацию, когда у него были все формальные права на корону, и не могла отыграть её назад. Но находиться при приёмыше, взошедшем на трон, ей явно не хотелось.

– А мне объяснишь? – спросил он.

– Нет, – покачала головой Роза. – Может, ещё обойдётся.

Но Джек видел, что Роза сама в это не верит. Однако раз она собирается забрать с собой Мишель, та её родная дочь. Отлично.

А Шепарда надо будет отправить обратно на фронт. В капитанском звании. Смешно. У Шепарда нет офицерского образования, он облажается в первой же операции.

Надо сворачивать эту чёртову войну с Гефом. «Голиафы» не неуязвимы, это Кроссу нужно, чтобы война продолжалась. Но Уильям, считай, кончился, Эндрю можно будет прижать к ногтю. Перевооружить армию и задавить Геф к чертям.

***

Зимний упаковался к тактический костюм, замер перед зеркалом. Хоть инъекции и гасили память, вспомнилось очень многое, что было до Гидры: война, самый важный человек, ради которого он на всё это готов был подписаться, вспомнился плен, первые эксперименты и ярко-голубая фосфоресцирующая жидкость, бегущая по тонкой трубке к вене, вспомнилось падение. Сейчас самым важным был другой, но он был, и Зимний готов был сделать всё ради того, чтобы у него всё было правильно.

– С тобой остаётся Стюарт, – предупредил Зимний Джека. – Пусть это и дворец, где ты прожил столько лет, но тут нет никого, кому можно верить, ходи везде со Стюартом, заказывай еду навынос. Это перестраховка, но пожалуйста, сын, сделай так, как я прошу, – Зимний сжал его плечи. – Я только нашёл тебя, не хочу потерять.

– Хорошо, папа, – кивнул Джек. – Прикажу Стюарту привезти мне ужин из ресторана в городе.

– Умница, – улыбнулся Зимний, коснулся губами его лба. – И меня зовут Джеймс Баки Барнс.

***

Зимний залёг на крыше больницы, удобно устроился, глядя в небо. Он вспомнил себя, вспомнил Стива и то, что его, скорее всего, нет уже в живых. Тоска глухой болью отдалась в сердце, но сейчас было не время горевать по утраченной любви.

Сайласа поместили в просторную комфортную палату с мягкими стенами. Врачи, обследовавшие Его Величество, качали головами. Анализ крови не выявил никаких посторонних веществ.

– Я видел его, видел Чёрного жнеца! – голосил король, вырываясь из рук санитаров. – Он смотрел на меня из темноты, он за окнами, за дверьми! Он наблюдает! Он говорит со мной!

Зимний в белом халате и маске, закрывающей половину лица, стоял за спинами столпившихся докторов.

– Он и сейчас здесь! – взвизгнул Сайлас, поймав взгляд Зимнего. – Я выполнил поручение! Я убил её! Я убью их всех, господин!

Он с небывалой силой рванулся вперёд, готовый рухнуть под ноги Зимнего, но санитары не дремали. Спеленав короля, прижали к полу. Тонкая игла вошла в шею.

– Я вижу тебя, – прохрипел Сайлас и затих.

Зимний наведался в его палату поздно ночью, когда задремавшая на посту медсестра уронила на руки тяжёлую голову, а остальные пациенты замолчали.

Дверь даже не скрипнула.

Зимний всыпал порошок прямо в раззявленный в немом хрипе рот Его Величества, похлопал по щекам, приводя в себя, сдёрнул с лица маску.

– Это тебе за _моего_ сына.

***

«Джеймс Баки Барнс» звучало знакомо, и Джек, поужинав принесёнными из неизвестно какого ресторана стейком и салатом, полез в интернет – проверить свои догадки.

Он не ошибся. Он действительно встречал это имя. Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс. Снайпер диверсионной группы армии США времён Второй мировой. Группа называлась «Ревущие коммандос», и руководил ею Стивен Грант Роджерс – Капитан Америка.

Джек рассматривал старые зернистые фотографии – из газет и просто фото, старые, желтоватые, с заломами. И видел на них себя. Зимний Солдат был не особо похож на Джека, но вот на Баки Барнса Джек был очень похож. Никаких сомнений не оставалось.

Как же хороший парень – и отличный снайпер – Баки Барнс оказался в Гидре, против которой боролся всю войну? Почему он так долго прожил и почти не изменился, не постарел? Ему что, вкололи какую-то сыворотку, как Стиву Роджерсу? Надо будет спросить.

Джек устроился на диване в гостиной – ему не хотелось идти в спальню, он собирался дождаться отца.

Зимний проник в комнату через окно совершенно бесшумно, снял с лица маску.

– Почему не спишь, сын? Поздно. Завтра снова кофе литрами глотать будешь, – он покачал головой, прошёл мимо, коснувшись плеча Джека, как бы невзначай проверяя, не снится ли ему сын. – С Сайласом проблем не будет. Он и без моей помощи был нездоров.

– Да, Роза говорила, – кивнул Джек. – Я тебя ждал, папа. Я тут выяснил, кем ты был до Гидры. Хочешь, поделюсь?

– Прикажи подать ужин, пожалуйста, – попросил Зимний, скрываясь в спальне Джека.

В ванной зашумела вода.

Зимний понимал, что у Джека была информация, но не знал, нужна ли она ему, хотел ли он вспоминать остальное. Но Стив, он должен понять, где Стив и что с ним стало.

Он вернулся в гостиную, вытирая волосы полотенцем, как раз когда за прислугой закрылась дверь.

– Что? – спросил он на недоумевающий взгляд Джека. – Меня травить бесполезно, так что могу есть совершенно спокойно, а ты мне пока всё расскажешь.

– Хорошо, – согласился Джек. – Я заказал как на двоих, тебе должно хватить, я же помню, сколько ты ешь. – Он устроился поудобнее. – Так вот, ты американец. Ты родился в тысяча девятьсот семнадцатом году в Нью-Йорке в семье ирландских иммигрантов. В сорок третьем тебя призвали на войну. Ты был сержантом. Потом Стив Роджерс собрал свою команду – Ревущих коммандос, ты был там снайпером. В самом начале сорок пятого года ты погиб – ну, по официальным данным. Но ты же не погиб, да? Что с тобой случилось? Тебе тоже кололи сыворотку, как Роджерсу? Ты тоже суперсолдат?

– А что со Стивом? Ты про него ничего не узнал? – перебил его Зимний, чуть привстав с места.

– Стив погиб как герой. У Гидры был план – сбросить бомбы на крупнейшие города США. Стив перехватил этот самолёт, направил его во льды где-то за полярным кругом и погиб вместе с ним. Взрыва не было, и никто не знает, где это произошло. Я читал, его до сих пор ищут.

Зимний осел обратно на стул, уронил голову на скрещённые руки, рвано выдохнул, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Лучше бы Стив женился, обзавёлся кучей светленьких детишек, чем вот так вот.

– Придурок, мелкий, – хрипло прошептал Зимний, нет, не Зимний, а Баки чёртов Барнс, помолчал ещё минуту и встряхнулся, поднял на сына блестящие непролитыми слёзами глаза. – Когда я попал в плен, часть солдат отправляли не на работы, а в лабораторию, на опыты. Что вливали, не знаю, но реакция стала острее, зрение чётче, наверное, потому, упав в пропасть в итальянских Альпах, я выжил, но потерял руку. – Он говорил, глядя перед собой, всё ещё переваривая известие о том, что Стив, его Стиви, погиб. – Попал к Советам, они тогда вплотную сотрудничали с Гидрой, но были впереди планеты всей в экспериментах на людях. Так и появился Зимний Солдат.

Джек подошёл к отцу и крепко обнял, сочувствуя его потерям. Он не знал, что сказать – ему не хватало слов. Поэтому он просто прижался щекой к отцовским волосам и молчал, обнимая.

– Спасибо, малыш, – очень тихо сказал Баки. – Я знал, что пережил его, но никогда не думал, что настолько.

– Папа, ну какой я малыш? – улыбнулся Джек. – Мне двадцать пять, я офицер разведки, воевал… Хотя, конечно, ты настолько старше…

– Для меня малыш.

Зимний поднялся, погладил Джека по голове, коснулся губами лба.

– Ложись, сынок, у тебя завтра будет трудный день.

***

Официально было объявлено, что в связи с тяжёлой неизлечимой болезнью король Сайлас сложил с себя все полномочия и передал корону сыну.

Разбирательство по поводу гибели сто двадцать седьмого увяло на корню: никто не осмелился что бы то ни было предъявлять будущему королю. Быстренько решили, что Джек всё сделал правильно, наградили его медалью за отвагу и повысили в звании.

Королева потихоньку паковала вещи. Джек не понимал, почему Роза не хочет оставаться на родине, почему так легко отказывается от короны. Но, видимо, слишком уж она любила родного сына. Джек знал, что три-четыре раза в год она уезжала куда-то на неделю-полторы. Даже когда Мишель болела, Роза уезжала. Видимо, повидаться с сыном. Наверное, она давно подготовила себе плацдарм для эмиграции. Поиграла в королеву – и хватит?

Было немного жалко Мишель.

А Шепард искренне переживал за рехнувшегося короля и ходил с красными от слёз глазами.

– Папа, – сказал Джек отцу накануне коронации. – Уильям Кросс проклевал мне все мозги. Он, похоже, рулил Сайласом как хотел и уверен, что сможет так же рулить мной.

– Пусть пока подёргается. Случись сейчас с ним что, пойдут не нужные тебе разговоры. А там инсульт, автомобильная авария – так что потерпи его немного, – попросил Баки, поправил на сыне пиджак, разгладил невидимые складки. – Я горжусь тобой, малыш.

– Спасибо, папа! – Джек порывисто обнял Баки. – Завтра коронация. Я и волнуюсь страшно, и злюсь, и… не знаю.

– Это правильные чувства, очень правильные. Запомни их, запомни весь завтрашний день как ступеньку в будущее. Ощути в своих руках власть над всеми людьми, что соберутся в зале, что будут смотреть коронацию с экранов телевизоров. И знай – я поддержу любое твоё решение.

– Спасибо, папа, – сказал Джек.

***

Джек небыстрым уверенным шагом шёл по красной ковровой дорожке к возвышению, на котором стояли королева Роза, советник Хансен и Уильям Кросс. Позади них полукругом выстроился почётный караул, который Джек подобрал из своих ребят из остатков сто двадцать седьмого. Советник Хансен сжимал в руках красную бархатную подушку, на которой лежала корона из несимметричных золотых листьев. Джек чувствовал присутствие отца, и это заставляло его держать спину прямой, а плечи расправленными.

Джек подошёл к возвышению и опустился на колени перед королевой. Она, на мгновение заколебавшись, взяла корону и опустила её Джеку на голову.

Зал взорвался приветственными криками, засверкали вспышки камер. Джек поднялся и обернулся к залу, слушая вопли «Да здравствует король Бенджамин!». Он поднял руку, приветствуя, и вопли стали ещё громче.

Баки наблюдал за коронацией из дальнего угла зала Совета, стараясь особо не привлекать к себе внимания. Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Баки и правда гордился сыном. За то недолгое время, что он пробыл рядом с Джеком, тот сумел пробраться за стену, возведённую техниками и препаратами, отгораживающую всё человеческое в Зимнем Солдате. Баки любил сына, боялся за него и верил, что тот смог бы добиться всего этого и без его помощи, потому что сильный.

Присягу Баки принёс одним из последних. Он смотрел в глаза сыну, улыбаясь.


	4. 4.

– Пора что-то делать с Уильямом Кроссом, – сказал Джек отцу как-то вечером, когда дневные дела схлынули. – Ты уже поменял всю дворцовую прислугу и охрану, надо бы заняться и «родственниками».

Он полюбовался отцом, сидящим в кресле напротив. При чужих тот оставался безэмоциональным Зимним Солдатом, но Джек-то знал, насколько живое и подвижное у отца лицо.

Баки потёр большим пальцем подбородок, нахмурился. Кросс и его самого доставал изрядно. Он почему-то решил, что сможет подкупить личного телохранителя Джека и выведать, кто же такой влиятельный сумел надоумить недалёкого принца всё взять в свои руки, кто научил так крепко держать, не давая никому и шага в сторону сделать. Уильям Кросс и не представлял, как близок в тот момент был к бесславной участи упокоиться со сломанной шеей среди помоев.

– Я бы его просто и без затей убил бы, но лучше устроить несчастный случай. Аварию со смертельным исходом.

– Не инсульт? – спросил Джек. – Я бы хотел как-то его опозорить, что ли, не знаю… Смерть от перепоя? Алкогольное отравление?

Джек после появления в его жизни родного отца пить бросил совсем. Да и ездить по клубам королю, как бы он ни был молод, не пристало. Словом, у Джека было всё, кроме личной жизни.

– Кросс пьёт, и много, – задумчиво протянул Баки. – Организовать ему, что ли, пьяное падение с лестницы с голым задом?

– А организуй, – поддержал Джек. – Эндрю до сих пор в ссылке – Роза позабыла о нём, а я не спешу отменять приказы Сайласа, которые мне на руку. Лучше я сам займусь «Кроссгеном». Всё равно мне особо нечего делать. Джо я послал, а новые знакомства королю заводить не с руки. Чёрт, наверное, придётся жениться. – Джек вздохнул. – Наследник и всё такое… Ну, ты понимаешь, папа. Только сначала закончу войну с Гефом. Она жрёт слишком много ресурсов страны.

– «Кроссген» – огромная корпорация, выпускающая всё, начиная от миномётов и заканчивая детским питанием. Позволь мне заняться военной частью, проверить закупки, склады. Что-то мне подсказывает, что армию Сайлас вооружал чуть ли не одними палками, тогда как королевство владело достаточно современным вооружением, продаваемым, между прочим, соседям, тому же Гефу. Крепко же его Кросс за яйца держал, – хмыкнул Баки. – А насчёт личной жизни... Малыш, ты король, и можешь сам решать, кто будет сидеть рядом с тобой. Да и женитьба не обязательна. ЭКО и суррогатная мать решат твои проблемы. Не каждая женщина согласится быть ширмой.

– Ширмой для чего, папа? – Джек развёл руками. – Мне даже познакомиться с кем-то негде. Я скоро дойду до того, что буду Стюарта за жопу хватать. Но если ты поможешь мне с военными делами, я буду очень тебе благодарен. Для меня одного это будет слишком тяжело.

Баки хотелось бы помочь сыну и в этом, но и сам не особо представлял что делать. Сам-то он был сыном простого работяги, иммигранта, жил, трудился, цеплял доступных цыпочек, дрочил на лучшего друга. А вот Джек – король, где ему знакомиться, чтобы не нарваться на искателя лёгкой наживы?

– А чем плох Стюарт?

– Я не уверен, что ему нравятся мужчины, – признался Джек. – Если ему нравятся мужчины – не факт, что ему нравлюсь я. К тому же, я король. Он может согласиться просто потому, что побоится отказать.

– И не поспоришь, – кивнул Баки. – Но обходиться рукой не вариант, живое тепло необходимо. Ладно, малыш, давай пока с Кроссом разберёмся, а потом устроим тебе выходной и пройдёмся по тематическим клубам Франции.

***

Кросс умер по пьяни, с перепоя свалившись с лестницы в своём доме и сломав шею. Так получилось, что обнаружила его уборщица, не особенно любившая хозяина, и вызванные ею репортёры наделали достаточно снимков до того, как приехала полиция.

Джек сообщил Розе Бенджамин о смерти её брата. Было оглашено завещание. Сестре Уильям не оставил ничего. Племяннице досталась небольшая сумма денег. Основной капитал, заводы и предприятия перешли к сыну Уильяма, Эндрю Кроссу.

Джек встретился с Эндрю. Тот не выглядел ни радостным, ни печальным. Такой же говнюк, как и всегда, только слегка пришибленный. Джек намекнул Эндрю, что с королём лучше дружить. А потом одним указом национализировал все военные заводы и все электростанции и распределительные сети.

Получив доступ к военным заводам, Баки хрустнул суставами живой руки и взялся за дело с холодной беспринципностью Зимнего. За неполную неделю он побывал везде, влез на все склады, поувольнял половину руководителей, пересмотрел всю документацию, скатался на линию фронта, чуть ли не до мордобоя разругался с военным руководством, не спасала даже высшая протекция от Его Величества – многие не хотели доверять чужаку, привыкнув кормиться с руки Кросса, но Баки умел настоять на своём. Больше всех почему-то упирался капитан Шепард.

Перевооружив армию Гильбоа, он глубоко в душе пожалел, что нет на них Рамлоу, тот умел из говна конфетку сделать, да так, что почти не воняло. Но всё равно Баки был собой доволен и во дворец возвращался в приподнятом возбуждённом состоянии. Одно его напрягало: препараты, на которых держали Зимнего, подходили к концу. Баки знал, что сможет и без них, нисколько не потеряв в функционале, но снова утром, пока не проснулся Джек, перетягивал руку и вкалывал несколько кубиков этой дряни в вену, потому что пока не было времени на выведение препаратов, детоксикацию и прочие радости очищающегося организма.

***

– Папа, у меня для тебя новость, – сказал Джек как-то раз. Они с Баки, как это у них сложилось, сидели вечером в королевской гостиной и пили вечерний чай – Джек с лимоном, а Баки с мёдом. – Ты совершенно потрясающе справился с армией. Уже вторую неделю приходят известия о наших победах. А Шепард облажался, и его отдали под трибунал.

Баки рассеянно кивнул, уже которую минуту помешивая давно остывший чай.

– Папа, что с тобой? – спросил Джек. – Ты в порядке? Ты плохо выглядишь.

Снова кивнув, Баки поднял глаза на сына. Не хотелось сваливать на него ещё и свои проблемы.

– Зимний Солдат – высокоточное оружие, способное перевернуть мир при желании. Заставить его подчиняться не просто, выбить из него всё человеческое, чтобы он не думал, не пытался сбежать, не страдал излишней самостоятельностью, – Баки сжал металлическую ладонь в кулак с такой силой, что взревели сервоприводы. – Одного обнуления мало, электрошоковые дубинки не помогут, если Зимний взбесится. Потому ему кололи целый комплекс препаратов: седативные, что-то для подавления воли, супрессанты и прочую дрянь. И эти препараты заканчиваются. Очень скоро мне нечего колоть будет, а достать новые дозы неоткуда.

– Ну, как я понял, тебе эти препараты особо и не нужны? – спросил Джек. – Но детоксикацию никто не отменял? Я вызову проверенного врача, хочешь? Есть же стандартные методики детоксикации при такого рода отравлениях.

Баки было дёрнулся, едва не расплескав чай, но сел обратно в кресло, отставив чашку на журнальный столик.

– Я на какое-то время стану бесполезен, но сейчас уже это не критично, – ответил он и выдавил из себя блёклую улыбку. – Да, сын, врача, и прикажи… – Баки сбился, закусил губу. – Нужна камера с хорошими толстыми решётками и магнитные наручники, я дам, у меня есть комплект. Зимний может быть опасен, если я потеряю над ним… над собой контроль.

Джек тоже непроизвольно закусил губу и подумал, что это у них с Баки общая привычка.

– Папа, я… – он кивнул. – Я всё сделаю, как ты скажешь. Рядом с Шайло есть старая, средневековая ещё тюрьма. Сайлас держал там Абадона – предыдущего короля. Я… я получил от Абадона всю информацию о золотом запасе его королевства и сослал на север. Ну, ты знаешь, ты там со мной был. Так вот, та камера подойдёт?

– Подойдёт, спасибо. Только, пожалуйста, не приезжай, не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким, – попросил Баки, уже представляя, чем всё может обернуться. – Пара дней максимум – и я вернусь в строй.

На самом деле Баки был совершенно не уверен, за какое время его организм полностью очистится и перестроится. Разогнанный метаболизм мог выжечь всю эту дрянь в крови за считанные часы, но вот как при этом поведёт себя привыкшая к ограничениям психика, предсказать не мог никто, даже сам Баки. У него случались ломки во время слишком продолжительных миссий, когда техники неправильно рассчитывали выдаваемые командирам групп препараты для Зимнего, но обычно в таких случаях ему вкалывали лошадиные дозы транквилизаторов, сковывали по рукам и ногам и запирали, пока не придёт вертушка.

– Хорошо, папа, – кивнул Джек. – Я распоряжусь, чтобы с рассвета всё приготовили. Я… я буду очень переживать за тебя.

Баки в итоге всю ночь просидел рядом с сыном – дождался, пока Джек уснёт, пробрался в его спальню, сел рядом на постели, так, чтобы видеть окно, и не двигался с места, пока не заалел вдалеке горизонт.

Его память почти восстановилась. Баки помнил себя в детстве, помнил родителей и сестёр, помнил, как они со Стивом сидели в темноте кинозала, прижавшись коленками, и больше отчаянно краснели, чем смотрели кино, помнил, как боялся каждой его болячки, брался за любую работу, чтобы Стиву хватало на лекарства и он мог рисовать в парке или на пристани вместо того, чтобы вкалывать за гроши, гробя свой организм. Баки помнил восхищение в его глазах от вида новенькой формы, помнил первые поцелуи, руки под одеждой, помнил свой ужас и грязь военной Италии. Помнил, как всё кончилось.

Баки обернулся к спящему в обнимку с подушкой Джеку, ласково погладил его по голове. Теперь было кому помнить самого Баки.

***

– Сир, что с вами? – спросил Стюарт к исходу первых суток детоксикации Баки, видя, что Джек не может ни на чём сосредоточиться.

Присматривавший за Баки врач каждые два часа отчитывался Джеку по телефону о его состоянии, и Джек знал, что всё плохо. У Баки поднялась температура, начались перебои с почками, обернувшиеся отёками, его постоянно рвало, а главное, Баки никого не узнавал. Врач предупредил, что если в ближайшие шесть часов состояние не улучшится, придётся везти Баки в больницу, а Баки так туда не хотел…

– Леон заболел, – сказал Джек.

Стюарт подошёл к Джеку и положил руку ему на плечо ободряющим жестом.

– Я не думал, что он настолько дорог вам, сир.

– Очень дорог, – усмехнулся Джек. – Но это не то, что ты думаешь.

Стюарт четыре года возил Джека по всем кабакам Шайло, когда у Джека случались увольнения, присматривал за ним, видел, как Джек переглядывается с парнями, обнимая девок, и действительно многое знал.

– Вы… родственники, – осторожно произнес Стюарт. – Леон ваш старший брат. Незаконнорождённый. Вы очень похожи, надо просто знать, куда смотреть.

Джек вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Стюарта. Тот почти угадал. Умён, стервец. Но верен.

Джек не стал говорить ни да, ни нет, но обратил внимание на то, что ладони с его плеча Стюарт так и не убрал.

– Вы давно не отдыхали, сир, – сказал он. – Совсем не похоже на вас.

– Король не может позволить себе такие загулы, которые позволяет принц, – объяснил Джек.

– Есть же и закрытые клубы. Тематические.

– Не хочу покупать любовь за деньги, Стюарт. Противно.

– А… за поцелуй? – несмело произнёс Стюарт и покраснел. Его рука на плече Джека чуть заметно напряглась.

– А за поцелуй – это уже не покупать.

Джек ухватил Стюарта за галстук, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

***

Баки не знал, сколько времени провёл в забытьи, что вообще с ним происходило. Тело слушалось плохо, мышцы горели огнём, ныли даже кости. Казалось, его всего кто-то огромный хорошенько пережевал и выплюнул, оставив собираться из разбитых частей самостоятельно.

Захрипев, Баки дёрнул скованными руками, попытался подняться и тут же рванул за полу белого халата, роняя на себя, подскочившего к нему человека со всклокоченными волосами и усталым взглядом.

– Кто тебя прислал? – хрипло прокаркал Баки, чуть ослабив хватку на горле.

– Мистер Скарлатти, – просипел в ответ неизвестный, даже не пробуя вырываться при этом. – Я ваш лечащий врач. Его Величество приставил меня к вам на период детоксикации.

Руки разжались сами собой. Врач, презрев здравый смысл, по мнению Баки, не отскочил в сторону, а приложил ладонь к его лбу, проверяя температуру, покивал что-то там себе, достал из кармана фонарик, посветил в глаза, приказал открыть рот и высунуть язык.

– Я сейчас возьму у вас кровь на анализ, но уже прямо сейчас могу сказать – вы начали приходить в норму, мистер Скарлатти. Ну и напугали вы нас.

Он цокнул языком, всплеснул руками, заставив Баки улыбнуться. Слишком уж этот безымянный доктор напоминал старика Дувера, ветеринара по специальности, но иногда лечившего и людей. Он частенько наведывался в их со Стивом квартиру, чтобы проверить, следует ли мистер Роджерс всем рекомендациям.

– Сколько я так?

– Четверо суток. Но вы пока отдыхайте. Как только я что узнаю, сразу к вам.

Тяжёлая решётка с лязгом закрылась. Баки закусил губу. Он на четыре дня оставил Джека, и сейчас не мог хоть как-то двигаться, чтобы позвонить, удостовериться, что всё в порядке. Умом-то он понимал, что его сын – боевой офицер, успевший не только повоевать, но и прошедший через плен – всё-таки они с ним похожи даже судьбами в чём-то – и он может за себя постоять, но Баки было важно знать, что у Джека всё хорошо.

***

– Он в порядке? – спросил Джек у врача. – Плевать, что не в полном. Транспортабелен? Тогда везите его во дворец как можно скорее. Оставшуюся детоксикацию можно провести и здесь.

Баки отмахнулся от подскочившего было к нему врача, отказался и от помощи, и от каталки, и тем более от инвалидного кресла. Ходить, да и стоять ровно было пока трудновато, организм только начал адаптироваться к новым условиям, но быть таким слабым Баки не нравилось. Он привык рассчитывать только на себя.

Выбравшись из навороченной машины скорой помощи – вот же ересь, можно было спокойно и на обычной поехать, да хоть на велосипеде, лишь бы подальше от этого юркого лохматого коновала, истыкавшего всего Баки иголками, – Баки покачнулся, но всё-таки устоял на ногах.

Джек ждал его в гостиной королевских апартаментов. Когда Баки, худой, бледный, обросший, с огромными тёмными кругами под глазами, вошёл, Джек кинулся ему навстречу и обнял.

– В ванную? – спросил он. – Пахнешь как бомж.

– Я и чувствую себя так же, – улыбнулся Баки, потискал сына и отстранился.

Он шёл уже увереннее, но всё равно опёрся на локоть Джека, позволил себя довести до ванной, но раздевался сам, выразительно зыркнув на него.

– Расскажи пока, что без меня хорошего произошло, – попросил Баки, включив воду в душевой кабинке.

– Может, лучше ванну? – спросил Джек, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Геф отступил за реку Изобилие, наконец-то. Думаю, севернее мы не пойдём. Но сделаем вид, пусть присылают переговорщиков. Национализация прошла успешно. Заслал аудиторов на все предприятия «Кроссген», пусть пошерстят на предмет уклонения от налогов. Внешняя разведка донесла, что королева Роза купила себе виллу на Лазурном Берегу и живёт там. Её регулярно навещают Мишель Бенджамин и Эрик Найт. А, и у меня, кажется, сложилась личная жизнь.

Баки со стоном удовольствия встал под обжигающий душ, подставил лицо, потёр шею, наслаждаясь такой простой радостью, как горячая вода, практически недоступной ему в Гидре.

– Если лягу в ванну – усну, – отплёвываясь от воды, заверил Баки. – Погоди, я быстро, и поговорим нормально, ты пока поесть прикажи принести, а то этот твой доктор из меня половину крови выкачал и, кстати, – Баки высунулся из кабинки, – я приказал его задержать, ему, конечно, спасибо за всё, но пусть до завтра в камере посидит, пока я не уничтожу все пробы, что он успел взять. Сыворотку на основе моей крови, конечно, не сделают, но от греха подальше лучше исключить приступы его нездорового интереса ко мне.

После плотного обеда Баки сидел в своём любимом кресле, вытянув ноги и попивая чай с мёдом, где мёда всегда было намного больше чая.

– Личная жизнь – это хорошо, – улыбнулся Баки, решив начать с главного, что там Геф и проверки, если у сына лицо наконец довольного жизнью человека. – Стюарт, да?

– Стюарт, – радостно улыбнулся Джек. – И знаешь… он меня действительно любит. Давно. Просто… случая не было сказать. Я его особо не замечал. Возит и возит, охраняет и охраняет, ассистент отличный… Любовник, кстати, тоже. Даже справку свежую о здоровье мне принёс. Насчёт врача ты прав, я не подумал. Я ему работу найду, Эндрю, кажется, подсел на что-то, сколько я его ни вижу, у него вечно зрачки расширенные и рукава длинные в любую жару.

– Что за семейка? – изумился Баки. – Психи, пьяницы, наркоманы. Я уже почти люблю эту неизвестную Эмили Найт за то, что ты в меня пошёл.

– Причем заметь, с обеих сторон. Кстати, Эрик Найт – так зовут сына Розы и Сайласа – тоже шизофреник, но более сохранный и лечится, – сообщил Джек. – А мне написала Мишель. Просится обратно в Гильбоа, жалуется, что не уживается с матерью и «братом», убеждает, что я-то и есть её настоящий брат…

– Неприятно быть нелюбимым ребёнком, – согласился Баки. – Да пусть возвращается, от неё-то какой вред? В крайнем случае сослать можно в одно из поместий, чтобы глаза не мозолила и во власть не лезла. – Он отставил чашки и потянулся. – Как же хорошо дома. Я старый человек, – усмехнулся Баки и поиграл бровями. – Имею я право сидеть в кресле и наблюдать за «долго и счастливо» своего сына?


	5. 5.

Мишель приехала через неделю после того, как Джек ей ответил. Одна, всего с парой чемоданов и какая-то потерянная. Она бросилась Джеку на шею, едва его увидела, со словами: «Это ты мой брат, а вовсе не Эрик!» Мишель всегда была эмоциональной, но Джек просто оторопел от такого взрыва.

Был вечер, но ещё не поздний, вдобавок суббота, и Джек решил уделить какое-то время сестре. Можно поужинать вместе. А потом посидеть с отцом. И на ночь позвать к себе Стюарта.

– Господи, как же вкусно здесь стали готовить! – воскликнула Мишель за ужином. – Ты сменил повара?

– Да, – кивнул Джек. – Все эти идеи Розы о здоровом питании… Глупости это.

– Ага! – энергично кивнула Мишель, нарезая рубленый бифштекс. – Я читала израильское исследование: питание не влияет на продолжительность жизни. Хотя, конечно, жирным злоупотреблять не стоит, и сладким тоже. Но ты всё равно не особо любишь сладкое.

– То, что я не таскал десерты, ещё не поданные на стол, не значит, что я не люблю сладкое, – улыбнулся Джек.

– О! – Мишель смущённо улыбнулась. – Джек, ты помнишь мой законопроект о детском здравоохранении и банке донорских органов?

– Слабо. Ты всё ещё хочешь его продвинуть? Подожди, пока мы закончим войну с Гефом. Тогда в бюджете освободятся деньги на здравоохранение.

– Я понимаю. Но… можно я чем-нибудь займусь? Связанным со здоровьем нации. Для меня это больная тема.

Джек ненадолго задумался.

– У тебя ведь диплом менеджера именно в сфере медицины? – спросил он.

– Да.

– Я назначу тебя ассистентом министра здравоохранения. Он уйдёт в отставку через пару-тройку лет. Если потянешь и не сдашься за эти годы, может быть, сможешь занять его место. Сфера важная, но я в ней плохо разбираюсь.

– Ну, ты всегда был здоров. Знаешь, мама… когда она мне всё рассказала, я просто не поверила. А потом пожила с ней и с Эриком, посмотрела на него… Он бы не выдержал того, что выдержал ты. Просто отец… он так к тебе относился… Ты, конечно, тоже не сахар, но… В общем, я понимаю маму, но я и тебя понимаю. Отец же в больнице?

– Да. – Джек кивнул. – Полный распад личности. Может, если бы его раньше начали лечить, было бы лучше, но все так верили в бабочек…

– А они оказались галлюцинациями. – Мишель понимающе кивнула. – Давид Шепард, он…

– Я помню, что он тебе нравился, – сказал Джек. – Но он под трибуналом. Понимаешь, Сайлас поднял его от рядового до капитана, приблизил к себе. Но офицер – это не только погоны, мундир и выплаты. Это ещё и образование. Шепард вернулся на фронт и оказался совершенно несостоятелен в своей должности. Ладно бы он был просто дурак, но он оказался упрямым дураком. Саботировал приказ о перевооружении, завёл свою роту в окружение, люди погибли, а он, вместо того, чтобы вовремя скомандовать отход, сначала твердил, что все люди братья, и на стороне Гефа воюют такие же простые парни, а потом, когда их начали расстреливать, просто бросил оружие и сидел трясся. Трибунал поднял историю с гефским танком, ну, помнишь, ту, за которую ему капитана дали, так оказалось, что и танк подбил не он, и меня вытащил Кристиан… Мутное дело, Мишель.

***

Баки Мишель даже немного нравилась: умная, деятельная девушка, без заскоков семейства Бенджамин. Она действительно хотела быть полезной, что-то делать для своего народа, для детей. Баки, конечно, всё равно первое время за ней присматривал, проверял переписку, слушал телефонные разговоры – притом сугубо по своей инициативе, зачем Джеку лишняя морока? – но ничего не обнаружил, кроме того, что за ней начал ухаживать Норман Прад, недавно назначенный секретарём советника по культуре, премерзкий тип сам по себе, но как к работнику нареканий к нему не было. И хоть Мишель была никем для Баки, он всё равно отловил этого хлыща и парой ударов по почкам объяснил, к кому не следует подкатывать яйца.

А вот Стюарт его полностью устраивал, хотя они теперь почти и не пересекались. Впрочем, вечерами в пятницу Джек любил посидеть со Стюартом и Баки и обсудить прошедшую неделю.

Джек наложил негласное вето на приёмы и балы в королевском дворце, хотя траур по Сайласу, разумеется, никто не объявлял. Поскольку раньше все такие мероприятия организовывала Роза, и именно она их любила, отсутствие праздников общественность приняла спокойно. Мишель тоже не особенно нравились балы. На них она чувствовала себя куском мяса на прилавке.

Преподобный Сэмуэлс каждую неделю навещал Сайласа в закрытой частной клинике для душевнобольных. Джек не возражал – Сайлас и Сэмуэлс были старыми друзьями. Что за удовольствие общаться с бредящим и пускающим слюни психом, Джек, правда, не понимал.

В эту же клинику, в отделение наркологии, попал и Эндрю Кросс. Оказалось, что в отсутствие контролирующего отца Эндрю моментально подсел на героин. Его лечащий врач был сдержанно оптимистичен.

Баки лишь пожимал плечами. Его не заботила судьба Эндрю Кросса, хотя он сам и предлагал его приблизить ко двору, но был отчасти даже рад, что всё случилось именно так.

Вроде бы жизнь окончательно налаживалась. Баки радовался успехам сына, прошлое его не тяготило. Гидра, миссии, убийства, которые он помнил с поражающей чёткостью, нисколько не мешали, не давили на психику тяжёлым грузом. Всё же на войне он убил куда больше людей, чем за все несколько десятков лет Зимним Солдатом.

Единственное, чего он боялся – быть найденным Гидрой. Хотелось проверить, ищут ли его и в каком направлении, но высовываться самому было опасно. Но однажды на имя Леона Скарлатти пришёл неподписанный пакет, в котором обнаружилась вся документация на Зимнего Солдата, которая только могла быть, и записка, написанная до боли знакомым почерком: «Живи свободно, принцесса. Заслужил».

– Тот человек не станет меня искать, – сказал Баки Джеку, зная, что он поймёт, о ком речь.

– Прислал весточку? – спросил Джек.

Баки кинул на стол перед сыном внушительную папку со своим личным делом и протянул записку.

– Кроме него, никто не найдёт, если не встану посреди площади и орать на камеру не буду, кто я такой, малыш.

– Папа, на следующей неделе годовщина коронации. – Джек улыбнулся. – И мне почти двадцать семь. Не староват ли я для малыша? Я рад, что тебя не ищут и не будут искать. И грустно, что ты один. У меня вот и Стюарт, и Мишель…

– Мал ещё отцу указывать, как тебя называть, – рассмеялся Баки и щёлкнул его по носу. – У меня есть ты, кто мне ещё нужен?

– Какой-нибудь друг твоего возраста? – улыбнулся Джек.

– Навряд ли где ты встретишь человека _моего_ возраста, – продолжил хохотать Баки, хотя самому было не так и смешно.

Он был той реликвией, которой самое место в музее или на задворках памяти. Не о чем ему было разговаривать с мирными людьми, не знакомыми с войной, а ветераны, те, кто помнят то же, что и он, давно превратились в древних развалин, не способных назвать собственное имя.

– Прости, папа, – сказал Джек. – Я не подумал. Приказать принести чай?

– И печенья побольше, вряд ли мне грозит растолстеть, а что может быть к чаю лучше печенья?

Только сейчас Баки понял, что в жизни-то у него ничего не осталось: ни людей, ни увлечений. Ему нравилось ходить в кино, сидеть в тёмном зале, жевать поп-корн, но весь сеанс он будто бы ждал прикосновения Стива к своей коленке. Он Баки виделся везде и во всём.

Когда принесли чай и печенье, Джек и Баки устроились в креслах. Джек обожал такие вечера. За окнами лил дождь, ветер бросал капли в стёкла, а им было хорошо и уютно.

– Я так тебя люблю, папа, – сказал Джек и смутился. И заговорил на другую тему: – Я тут подумал: ведь мне прямо сейчас не нужен наследник. Но если Мишель выйдет замуж, а она хочет замуж, я могу объявить наследником её старшего сына.

– И я тебя, малыш, – светло улыбнулся Баки, хлопнул Джека по колену. – Насчёт наследника торопиться некуда, но у Мишель кровь Сайласа и его гены. Не хочу ничего плохого сказать, но семейка, скажем так, специфическая. Подумай над этим. В любой клинике Франции, Германии или Израиля тебе подберут суррогатную мать без подобных патологий.

– И то верно. К тому же у Мишель в детстве был рак. Она в ремиссии, конечно, но наследственность скверная. Вот же угораздило меня попасть в такую дефективную семейку!

– Да и зачем вообще связывать себя хоть какими-то обязательствами с Бенджаминами? Они тебя вырастили, спасибо им за это, потому и живы ещё. – Баки остро взглянул на Джека, напоминая ему, кто перед ним. – Но на этом хватит.

– Пожалуй, ты прав. Мишель я не выставил – и будет с неё, – согласился Джек.

Баки ушёл к себе где-то через час, оставляя Джеку побольше времени провести со Стюартом. Он видел, как сын рядом с ним расцветал, начинал улыбаться, каким бы тяжёлым и богатым на события ни выдался день. Да и сам Стюарт, хоть и косился на Баки, но смотрел на Джека с такой любовью и нежностью, что иногда неловко становилось.

А сам Баки откровенно скучал. Вечерами, когда он не носился по заводам Кросса, не гонял военных, наконец по достоинству оценивших телохранителя Его Величества и его выучку, он выходил в город в тщетной попытке хоть чем-то себя занять.

Он и занимался паркуром, и лазал по зданиям без страховки, и ввязался в нелегальные бои, но быстро потерял к ним интерес из-за несоразмерности сил. Во всех барах Шайло его знали в лицо.

Джек, с головой погрязший в делах государства и обсуждении мирного договора с Гефом, сначала не замечал, что отец скучает. Ему подсказал Стюарт.

– Кажется, у нас стало слишком спокойно для Леона, – заметил он как-то раз. – Ему явно скучно.

– Да? – удивился Джек. – Я как-то внимания не обращал.

– Присмотрись к нему, – посоветовал Стюарт. – Леон скучает. Не знаю, чем он занимался раньше, но не такой рутинной работой, как охрана.

– Да, он был наёмником, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Джек. – Я подумаю, что с этим сделать.

***

– Папа, какое занятие мне для тебя найти? – в лоб спросил Джек. – Тебе здесь скучно.

Баки развалился на диване с каким-то французским романом.

– Последние семьдесят лет я только и делал, что воевал, и умею в совершенстве разве что убивать, – он пожал плечами и отложил книгу в сторону. – Геф больше к нам не лезет. С кем воевать-то? Я уже думал Броку написать, он в Канаде живёт, наёмничает.

– Напиши, пригласи к нам, – согласился Джек. – Тебе хоть будет с кем поспаринговать. Должность я ему найду. Пусть у тебя будет хотя бы один друг.

Хотя раньше имя «Брок» не звучало, Джек догадался, что это и есть тот самый неведомый гидровец, который называл отца «принцессой».

– Это будет интересно, – хмыкнул Баки. – Но человек он не самый простой.

***

Брок добрался до Гильбоа своим ходом через полтора месяца, его даже уговаривать не пришлось, стоило Баки позвонить на «особый номер».

– Не слабый домище ты себе отгрохал, – присвистнул он, попав на территорию дворца.

– Это не моё, – отмахнулся Баки, разглядывая бывшего хэндлера, не зная, можно ли его обнять или лучше не стоит.

– Неужто ты настолько оттаял, принцесса, что сосать как следует научился? – оскалился Брок.

– Зубы лишние? – огрызнулся Баки. – Это дом моего сына.

– Твоего кого?

Джек, наблюдавший за их встречей, рассмеялся. Брок ему понравился. Злой, языкатый, хищный, опасный, он отлично разбавлял застоявшийся воздух дворца свежей струёй адреналина. Отчаянный мужик, сразу видно.

– Ты ж голубее флоридского неба ещё в сороковых был, какой, к хуям, сын? – изумлённо воскликнул Брок, выронив так и не зажжённую сигарету. – И на супрессантах постоянно.

– Тебя спросить забыл, – хмыкнул Баки, вот теперь понимая, насколько Джек оказался прав. За каких-то пару минут он почувствовал себя намного живее, чем за последние полгода.

– Насколько я понимаю, я появился на свет в результате одного из экспериментов Гидры, – сказал Джек и протянул Броку руку. – Джонатан Бенджамин, король Гильбоа. Добро пожаловать, мистер Рамлоу.

От отца Джек знал, что Рамлоу не знает гелвуйского, но сам Джек достаточно хорошо знал английский. Если Рамлоу окажется годным специалистом, Джек просто приставит к нему переводчика и оплатит Броку курсы гелвуйского.

– Охуеть, – выдал Брок, окинул заинтересованным взглядом Джека и пожал протянутую руку, хмыкнул. – Брок Рамлоу – бывший дрессировщик принцессы, теперь вольный стрелок. С чего мне такое доверие, сладкий?

– С того, что не лупил меня шокером почём зря из-за собственного недотраха, – отозвался Баки, оттеснив Брока подальше от Джека. – И яйца подкатывать не советую, а то тебе его мужик их и отстрелит. А вообще мне скучно стало.

– Как у вас тут всё… удивительно затеяно. Ну что же, показывай, принцесса, как устроился, пока папочка делал вид, что тебя усиленно ищет.

Джек махнул рукой.

– Идите, обсудите там всё своё, – сказал он и ушёл, не прощаясь.

В итоге Баки выпал из дворцовой жизни на целых два дня, не вспоминая о скуке, лишь отзванивался сыну по вечерам, узнавая, всё ли в порядке и не надо ли бежать откусывать головы.

Не умеющий вовремя затыкаться Брок комментировал всех и вся, проходясь по самым больным темам. Но Баки чувствовал себя с ним невероятно правильно и уютно. Во времена Гидры Рамлоу был таким же, слушался только собственную интуицию, огрызался на любые попытки призвать его к порядку, но начальство устраивало, что под его руководством Зимний почти не сбоил, так что Броку спускали его говняный характер.

– Ты тут армией заведуешь? – Брок развалился на диванчике одного из ночных клубов, заинтересованным взглядом следя за кем-то из толпы.

– И армией тоже, – кивнул Баки, устроился рядом, потягивая какой-то сладкий ядерно-зелёный коктейль.

– Всё в солдатиков наиграться не можешь? Завёл бы себе сладкого мальчика и жил бы в своё удовольствие. Это всё в тебе от недотраха кровь бурлит.

– А сам-то чего?

– Не каждый сладкий мальчик согласится просыпаться из-за удара под дых или с лезвием у горла! – хмыкнул Брок, отхлебнул из стакана Баки. – Как ты пьёшь эту приторную дрянь?

– Сублимирую я.

– Что сублимируешь? – не понял Брок.

– Жизнь, – растянув губы в улыбке, ответил Баки.

– И успешен в этом, как и во всём. Давай набухаемся, снимем мальчиков и завалимся во дворец, – Брок поиграл бровями.

– Я не пьянею, – расхохотался Баки.

– Ну давай я набухаюсь, а дальше всё по тому же сценарию!

***

– Леон и его гость весь вечер ездили по клубам, напились в хлам, сняли каких-то парней и повезли их в ваш пентхаус, – сообщил Стюарт Джеку с утра.

В неофициальной обстановке Стюарт обращался к Джеку на «ты», но в официальной – строго на «вы». Джеку это даже нравилось.

– Пусть, – сказал Джек. – Не во дворец же.

– Могу я узнать, кто этот Брок Рамлоу?

– Старый армейский друг Леона, – объяснил Джек. – Если удастся заманить его работать на меня, это будет удача.

Стюарт поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Он вообще не вмешивался ни в какие решения Джека. А также не брал взяток, не пытался продвинуть чью-нибудь чужую инициативу и был всецело лоялен Джеку.

***

Брок со стоном отлепил голову от бедра Баки, огляделся и откатился в сторону.

– Что здесь вчера было? Оргия, что ли? Ни черта не помню.

Баки окинул взглядом разворошённую кровать, десяток пустых бутылок, разбросанных по полу, коробки из-под пиццы.

– Оргия, но не у нас. Ты вырубился на самом интересном, хорошо хоть не заблевал ковёр в гостиной, а то неудобно было бы перед прислугой. Всё же это пентхаус Джека.

– Ну и заебись. А у кого оргия тогда была? – попытавшись принять горизонтальное положение, поинтересовался Брок, с ненавистью косясь на панорамные окна. – Нахуй с утра так много света?

– Мальчики, которых мы сняли, нашли друг друга, – хохотнул Баки, увернувшись от брошенной в его сторону подушки. – Ты, командир, великолепная сваха.

– А ты мудак! Принеси воды, а?

Джек ровно в этот момент позвонил отцу.

– Привет, папа. Как вы там? Голова не болит? Если что, аптечка в моей ванной, там должен быть аспирин.

Джека очень забавляла эта ситуация.

– У меня нет, – улыбнулся Баки, поняв, что очень сильно соскучился за эти несколько дней. – Я не пьянею, а вот командир ещё полдня будет материться и пить кофе. Прости, мы тут слегка… разошлись вчера.

– Мне донесли, – усмехнулся Джек. – У меня будет «окно» около четырёх, так что жду вас. Намекни Броку, что нам нужен специалист его класса. И аспиринчиком напои.

Явились они ровно в назначенное время. Баки не стал ходить вокруг да около, а спросил сразу в лоб, согласится ли Брок поработать тем, чем умеет, во славу маленького европейского королевства Гильбоа. Тот хекнул, поржал с формулировки и согласился, раз кормят, поят, выпить наливают, платить вовремя и хорошо обещали, так ещё и компания интересная подобралась, мол, не каждый день с целым королём на короткой ноге оказываешься.

Баки обнял Джека.

– Охуеть вы похожи, – высказался Брок. – И что, никто не просёк?

– Стюарт считает, что Баки – мой старший брат, незаконный сын предыдущего короля, – объяснил Джек. – Остальные, я думаю, решили так же. Правду знаем мы трое. Брок, я приставлю к тебе переводчика, но тебе придётся выучить гелвуйский язык в течение года. Корона оплатит.

– Ну охуеть, – высказался Брок. – Он на что хоть похож?

– Романо-германская группа, – сказал Джек на гелвуйском. – На всё понемногу.

– Слово «группа» я понял, – кивнул Брок. – Ладно, разберусь. Учителя мне только подбери с жопкой понакачаннее.

– Это будет кто-нибудь из управления разведки, – сказал Джек. – У них у всех физические нормативы сданы на отлично. Даже у айтишников.

Баки только глаза закатил.


	6. Эпилог.

– Приведи ко мне Леона, срочно, – приказал Джек Стюарту, наткнувшись в новостях управления разведки, которые по старой памяти просматривал сам, на очень интересное известие из Штатов. – Поторопись.

Баки влетел в кабинет Джека, готовый убивать.

– Сын, что случилось?

Джек молча протянул ему распечатку с новостью об обнаружении и разморозке Капитана Америка.

– Стивен Роджерс найден и жив.

Перед глазами Баки потемнело, сердце сжалось, пропустило удар и зачастило, дыхание рвануло лёгкие. Он покачнулся, едва успев ухватиться за край стола.

– Это… это что? – сипло выдохнул Баки.

– Донесение от нашего агента в организации ЩИТ. Знаешь такую? Они нашли Роджерса. Посмотри, там и фото есть.

У Баки тряслись руки, грудная клетка ходила ходуном, лицо залила мертвенная бледность. Он сграбастал фотографии со стола, из последних сил дошёл до кресла, упал в него, зажмурился.

– Господи, – прошептал Баки.

У него никак не хватало смелости взглянуть на фотографии, чтобы увидеть и понять – ошиблись, и на самом деле это кто-то другой, очень похожий. Кое-как собравшись с силами, Баки взглянул на один из снимков.

– Стив.

– Я приказал, чтобы раздобыли его контакты, – произнёс Джек, с тревогой глядя на побледневшего и прерывисто дышащего отца. – Емэйл, номер телефона. Его же должны как-то адаптировать к современности. Или ты хочешь сам к нему поехать? Возьми тогда королевский джет.

– Я… – только и смог выдавить из себя Баки, прижал фотографии к груди, надтреснуто рассмеялся. – Спасибо.

Баки колотило. Он хотел прямо сейчас бросить всё, сорваться с места в неизвестность и… взгляд упал на железную ладонь. Баки скривился, схватился за плечо, будто стараясь закрыть ладонью шрамы.

– Если он любит тебя хотя бы вполовину так сильно, как ты его, – тихо сказал Джек, – он примет тебя любым, папа. Но я бы посоветовал тебе пригласить его к нам. Потому что в Америке Гидра, и для тебя это слишком опасно. Можно послать за ним Брока.

***

Отловить воскресшую легенду без его обязательной свиты – похоже, ЩИТ всерьез опасался, что Роджерс может снова потеряться – было не так уж и просто, но Брок не был бы Броком, если бы легко сдавался.

– Эй, Капитан! – крикнул Брок пробегающему мимо него со скоростью среднего автомобиля Роджерсу. – Подпишешь фоточку для друга моего Баки?

– Что? – Стив остановился так резко, что из-под его кроссовок брызнул гравий.

– Фотку, говорю, моей принцессе подпишешь? – повторил Брок, помахав в воздухе фотографией. – Ну что тебе стоит, а ему приятно будет.

Стив выдернул у него цветную фотографию, всмотрелся. На ней был Баки! Его Баки, обросший недельной щетиной, с длинными волосами, чуть погрузневший, но Баки! В правом нижнем углу фото была дата, какую автоматически проставляли современные фотоаппараты. Снимок был сделан три дня назад!

– Как?! – выдавил Стив. – Где?

– Думал, один ты неубиваемый? – Брок выбил сигарету, прикурил, затянулся с наслаждением. – А про «где» не скажу, уж прости. Я ему, – Брок постучал пальцем по снимку, – сам жизнью обязан так, что расплачусь едва ли. Хочешь увидеться – пошли со мной, но никто из твоего начальства не должен знать, что он жив. Твоего Барнса с собаками Гидра до сих пор по всему миру ищет и найти не должна. Так что думай. Как что решишь, – он сунул Роджерсу клочок бумаги с номером одноразового телефона, – свяжешься со мной. И думай быстрее, Капитан.

– Европа? – наугад спросил Стив. – Я могу сказать, что хочу попытаться отыскать его кости в Альпах. У меня есть деньги. Меня отпустят. И… – он замялся, – ты позволишь угостить себя кофе?

Фотографию из рук он так и не выпустил и то и дело бросал на неё быстрые взгляды.

– Нахуй мне твой кофе сдался? – отмахнулся Брок. – Слушай, Капитан, или в каком ты сейчас звании? Никому ничего не говори. Твой Барнс бесправным рабом пахал почти семь десятилетий на Гидру, – зашептал он, дёрнув Стива за ворот футболки на себя. – На ту Гидру, что ты давил и недодавил. Половина вашего ёбаного ЩИТа вскидывает кулаки в приветствии, если ты меня понял. Ты уверен, что те, на кого ты сейчас работаешь, не стирали и не увечили твоего Баки, надеясь вытравить из него человека?

Стив стиснул зубы.

– Я уже ни в чём не уверен, – сказал он. – Спасибо. Я позвоню.

Он сунул фотографию в карман штанов, хлопнул Брока по плечу и побежал дальше с удвоенной скоростью.

Этим же вечером они загрузились в королевский джет.

– На, смотри и не колупай меня вопросами. Прилетим, принцесса тебе всё сам расскажет.

Брок сунул Роджерсу телефон с открытой галереей и почти сотней фотографий.

– Почему принцесса? – растерянно спросил Стив, неловко перелистывая фотографии.

На каждой был Баки. В военной форме незнакомого образца, в штатском, в спортивной одежде. Улыбающийся, смеющийся, хмурый, злой, довольный. С винтовкой в руках, с чашкой чая, с бокалом чего-то зелёного и пузырящегося. Один, с этим матерщинником Броком, с молодым ухоженным парнем, до невероятия похожим на Баки, каким он был в начале сороковых, до войны.

– Кто это с ним? – Стив ткнул в парня.

– А, это сын его, говорю же, я только тебя доставляю, всё остальное сами, – усмехнулся Брок, вытянулся в удобном кресле. – А принцесса... – он пожевал губу и оскалился. – Столько раз то он мне, то я ему в развороченное брюхо обратно кишки запихивали и руками держали, чтобы они по земле не волочились, что могу звать его хоть хуем, хоть Чубаккой. Ты смотри и думай, как жить дальше будешь.

– Вы воевали вместе?

Брок открыл один глаз, уничижительно глянул на собеседника и всё-таки сел прямо.

– Вот что ты такой тугой на ухо-то? Ладно, только из-за моей нежной любви к принцессе я тебя на хуй в багажный отдел не послал. – Брок тяжело вздохнул, бросил на столик перед собой пачку сигарет. – Я на Гидру работал. Погоди, здоровяк, – замахал руками он, увидев, как Роджерс сжал ладони в тяжёлые кулаки. – Ты либо, блядь, слушаешь молча и до конца, либо отъёбываешься от меня и ждёшь прилёта. Так вот, я работал на Гидру, правда, организация названием не светила. Работа – она и есть работа, главное, платят. Детей-стариков не убивали, котят не душили. Про пиздец я догнал только тогда, когда на меня принцессу скинули, наполовину киборга с промытыми мозгами, без памяти и чувств. Мы несколько лет ходили в одной связке, пока он вдруг не пропал, а на базе, куда его отправили на миссию, не нашли обгоревший труп. Но в Гидре никто не поверил, что столь ценное оружие могло так бездарно сгинуть. Меня послали его искать. И я нашёл, не быстро и не просто, но нашёл, только с работодателем этой информацией делиться не стал. Парню и так досталось, он заслужил нормальную жизнь.

– Спасибо! – Стив от души хлопнул Брока по плечу. – А сейчас он как? Всё такой же сладкоежка? Я ему все свои шоколадки из офицерского пайка отдавал…

Брок закатил глаза. Спокойный сон, махнув хвостом, умчался в неведомые дали.

– Каждый вечер пьёт ядерную смесь из чая пополам с мёдом. Повара души в нём не чают, потому что никто с такой довольной рожей не трескает за обе щёки печенье и пирожные.

– У него теперь есть собственные повара? – изумился Стив.

– У него сын – целый король целого королевства, так что у Барнса есть всё, что его душе только угодно, ну разве что кроме тебя и секса, но вы как-то взаимосвязаны, – оскалился Брок.

Было видно, что ему нравилось дразнить Роджерса.

Стив залился краской по самые уши.

– Я думал, вы вместе, – пробормотал он.

– И ты всё равно едешь? С ёбарем своего Барнса? – брови Брока удивлённо изогнулись. – Барнс, несомненно, хорош, но на сладкого мальчика уже лет семьдесят не тянет. Один он пока что.

– Ты просто не представляешь, как много он для меня значит, – сказал Стив и продолжил перелистывать фотографии.

Этим он и занимался до самой посадки.

***

Баки до последнего не верил, что Стив в самолёте, он тысячу раз перечитал сообщение Брока: «Уймись, везу!», пробежался по дворцу, надеясь хоть чем-то себя занять, не в самый подходящий момент ввалился в королевскую гостиную, рявкнул на Стюарта, чтобы работать шёл, и умёлся наводить порядок в другом месте.

Прислуга и гвардейцы стонали, прятались по углам. Не выдержав, Баки поехал встречать, наплевав, что придётся просидеть в ожидании не один час.

Стива трясло от волнения с того момента, как самолёт начал снижаться, и далеко впереди показался берег и город с небоскрёбами на нём. Он с трудом дождался, пока самолёт коснётся земли, пробежится по рулёжной дорожке и замрёт.

– Пожалуйста, подождите, пока к борту подгонят трап, – приятным голосом произнесла стюардесса в оранжевой форме с бабочкой на лацкане.

– Мне не нужен трап! – рявкнул Стив, открыл люк и спрыгнул на бетон.

Баки метнулся вперёд, наскочил на Стива, обхватил его за шею руками, глянул в глаза и поцеловал жарко, голодно, отчаянно, будто бы от этого поцелуя зависела вся его жизнь.

Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, кидая то в жар, то в холод. Баки вжимался в Стива, гладил его по плечам, спине, волосам, не отрываясь от губ. Стив обнимал Баки, прижимал к себе, пьяный и плачущий от счастья. Баки! Его Баки жив! Он с ним!

Брок смотрел на них сверху вниз, покуривая сигарету, и ждал трапа.

– А я, пожалуй, женюсь на принцессе Мишель, – пробормотал он. – Вот просто из принципа.

Баки не видел ничего вокруг, кроме Стива, он не мог его не касаться, не мог не смотреть. Не заметил, как к ним подкатила чёрная машина с тонированными стёклами, бездумно уселся на заднее сидение, утянув за собой Стива, едва Брок толкнул в спину, не заметил, как въехали на территорию дворца.

– Стиви.

– Так, вон из машины, вас Величество сам встречать вышел, – хмыкнул Брок с переднего сидения.

Стив вылез из автомобиля, цепляясь за Баки. Его пошатывало от избытка эмоций.

Джек оглядел Баки, Стива, то, как они держались друг за друга, как то и дело бросали друг на друга быстрые взгляды. Подошёл к ним, пожал Стиву руку.

– Джек Бенджамин, король Гильбоа, – представился он. – Папа, ехали бы вы сразу в пентхаус. Вам о стольком поговорить надо. Брок, а к тебе у меня разговор. Как к будущему зятю.

– Давайте-давайте, – поддакнул Брок. – Не смущайте неокрепшие умы доисторической порнографией. Нам ещё Стюарта в себя приводить. Не думал, бедолага, что периодически на хуй посылает «свёкра». Валите, взрослым дядям дела порешать надо. И кстати, – он подхватил Джека под локоть. – Кто у тебя, Величество, языкастый такой, что ты всегда и везде в курсе?

– Хорошая разведка – залог удачной операции, – улыбнулся Джек. – Пойдём, обсудим наше будущее родство.

***

Стив плохо помнил, как и на чём они с Баки доехали до высоченного здания из бетона и стекла, как поднялись, как оказались в просторной и до странности прямоугольной комнате со стеклянными стенами и лестницей, ведущей куда-то наверх. Стив видел только Баки, живого Баки. Только на него и смотрели глаза.

Только в пентхаусе Баки смог отлепиться от Стива, погладил его по щеке, с нежностью глянул и отошёл, загремел на кухне посудой, открыл воду, набирая чайник. Хотелось сказать очень многое, но с чего начать, он просто не представлял.

Стив подошёл к нему со спины, обнял за талию и устроил подбородок на плече.

– Я думал, ты умер, – сказал он. – Я жить не хотел из-за того, что ты умер. А ты всё это время был жив. Прости меня, Баки.

– Я и был мёртв, пока не узнал про Джека. В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и я начал вспоминать, – улыбнулся Баки, прижался щекой к щеке Стива. – Когда узнал о тебе, о самолёте… вновь словно ухнул в пропасть, разбился, но ради Джека старался держаться.

Погладив Стива по рукам, зажмурился, отсчитал до десяти, давая себе время проснуться, и улыбнулся.

– Не оставляй меня больше, душа моя, – попросил Баки. – После всего, разве не имеем мы права на любовь?

– Я так тебя люблю, – признался Стив. – Так люблю. Я совсем не жил без тебя, Баки.

– Ты, я, разве нам ещё хоть что-то или кто-то нужен? – спросил Баки, развернувшись в объятиях. – Нам почти по сто лет. Пора бы уже начать жить.

The end


End file.
